We Light Our Own Fire
by FablehavenFunLovin
Summary: It's been a year since Hiccup has defeated the Red Death, and him and Astrid's relationship has been full of discoveries and realizations about what it means to be hopelessly in love. They will soon find themselves through each other. HiccupXAstrid pairing. Plot mixed with smut. Rated M for a reason, kids.


**Hey guys! Decided to finally publish this bit of fluff I have had for a while here. I do hope you enjoy! It's pretty cute and pretty steamy actually, I happen to be fond of it. Definitely let me know what you think by shooting me a PM or a review! I send love, have a great day.**

One: Mutual Understanding

"No! No Hiccup, you have no idea!" Astrid screamed at the small and meek blacksmith.

She folded her arms across her chest and grasping her shoulders to physically hold herself together as she felt tears burning in their need to escape to the surface.

Hiccup tried to stay calm as a comfort to his girlfriend, but anger was swiftly boiling inside him, rising with each accusatory word that slithered out of her beautiful mouth.

"Astrid, you think I don't understand this? You think I don't know?" he yelled, his sanity tipping over the edge.

Astrid released her arms and thrust them out in front of her to exemplify her statement.

"No! I am a woman in a man's world, Hiccup! Every day I would have to hide my tears of pain from my father, caused my hours of endless training. Hours of throwing the same goddamn axe and the same goddamn tree just to give my father the opportunity to put down his tankard and just look at me for a change!" She plunged her hands into her hair and sunk to her knees in the forge, bowing her head in defeat. "'Bring us honor.' 'Be strong.' 'Don't give in.' 'Train harder.' 'Be stronger.' 'Don't be a mistake,'" She listed, quoting what her father had said to her over the years. She gave into her misery that she had been hiding for so long, and stared at the ground sobbing loudly and letting the tears run down her face.

'Don't love Hiccup.' 'Don't give in.' 'Don't you dare love that Hiccup,'" she choked out before bursting into uncontrollable tears. She put her face in her hands, shoulders slumping, crying hard, and shaking. After a few moments, she looked up miserably into his eyes. "You…Hiccup it was always you. Your stupidity, your crazy inventions, your kind heart; I have always loved you. Gods, Hiccup, I'm an idiot. Why did I not say so sooner? For my father? My family honor?" she screamed. "What family?" she cried again, pushing her hands against her face once more.

Hiccup stood stunned. Astrid lay slumped at his feet, surrendering her secrets and her heart to him. His anger quickly cooled and his eyes began to sting.

"Astrid…" he began. "That was me, Astrid. That was my entire existence: being useless. The reason I shot down Toothless in the first place was to get my father to accept me as his son. I…" he paused. "I understand you just standing there when I was beaten. To defend the shame of Berk would be…dishonorable," he said, on the verge of tears himself.

Astrid was now staring intently into his face, with his emerald green eyes glued to the packed dirt of his office at the forge. She saw water build up in his eyes and she felt instantly guilty. She pulled herself off the ground for the man of her dreams, and wound her arms around his waist tightly, burying her head into his neck.

"I just didn't want you to think I only loved you because of what you did for this tribe. Of course I do, but I love you for you, Hiccup. Truly. Through and true," she snuggled him tighter, and her honest had Hiccup smiling widely.

"I know that now, not that I was complaining," he snickered, flashing her a grin resembling his dragon, making her tingle inside.

She flashed him a small smile before drifting her eyes to the ground shyly. The Viking instantly stood tall, took a hand off of her waist, and ran a hand through his hair.

"As-Astrid, I-I'm sorr-" She cut him off.

"No, Hic, it's my fault," she sighed.

She had been so out of it the past few days. Her father had been drinking more and more like a fish, and he mother never stopped demanding shit from her. She balled her fists as her emotions shifted from sadness to her usual anger she covered herself with.

As if reading her mind, he looked up at her with his emerald green eyes and flashed that lob sided grin again that made her heart sing.

"You're here with me, Astrid, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose. And if you want you-me time, that's what you'll get," he said, enthusiastically throwing his shoulders into the statement, trying her best to pull her out of her misery. And it was working.

She grinned at his obvious adorableness, but felt her cheeks rising in temperature after realizing that they were alone behind a closed door. Not that it was scary, or uncomfortable, she just began thinking about…things. She was a little unstable at the moment, and his displays of affection to get her mind off of her troubles made her desire him. Her hands were starting to become cold and clammy as her nerves rose.

She had been dating him for a year, and they had hardly done anything but kiss. She was so in love with him, making her want to display it in a physical way. She knew she wanted to make love to him, screw tradition. They were living in a new age. Accept, she honestly had no idea what to do. She had heard things among the older teenagers, but had never thought of trying any of those things. She thought it was gross…until you met the right person.

She shifted her gaze back to the red-faced young man. Hiccup made another awkward giggle as he stared back down at the ground and shifted his weight from his prosthetic to his right foot and back again. Without thinking, the young blacksmith's apprentice looked back up and allowed his mouth to blab.

"You look very beautiful today, Astrid," he stoke sincerely.

Even though she had red puffy eyes and tear streaks down her face, she was still an angel in his eyes.

The second her eyes met his, he darted his eyes straight back to the ground of the forge, blushing intensely. They had been together a year, but always felt his cheeks burst into flames whenever he said something to compliment the love of his life. He expected a swift punch to the arm, not what the stunning blonde actually had in mind.

She giggled, before pushing herself into his chest and quickly capturing his lips in hers. Hiccup instantly gasped, responding to the soft hot touch of her lips, but soon settled into the kiss, and let his hands fall onto her waist, reliving their previous hug. She instantly took a liking to the new position of the Haddock's skilled hands, and let out a soft moan against his mouth. He instantly righted himself, kissing her back with a bravery she hadn't seen from him yet and tightened his grip on her waist. She liked it.

He broke the kiss just as Astrid found a comfortable place to nibble on his lower lip. He bumped his forehead into hers, and let out another goofy smile. She laughed again, staring into his forest eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

They had never gotten much further than that, but today, Astrid felt like exploring a little bit more of this boy she was so fascinated with. She had waited long enough. She brushed her nose past his and recaptured his mouth with hers. She had left her mouth open a little too far, and their teeth clashed together, but Hiccup closed his eyes and leaned into their passion none the less.

She grinned as she let his warmth slide all over her body. She pushed herself flush against his body, and boldly wrapped one of her ankles around his right calf, pulling herself closer.

Hiccup whined against her mouth. Every inch of his body wanted more. More contact, more skin, more heat. He swore he was going to let her lead, but these minutes were torture. With a new sense of boldness and urgency, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, making her moan more desperately this time. He tangled his tongue clumsily with hers, begging for more. He squeezed his eyes to keep himself in check, but he was fading fast. That awkward mistake he once was, was about to vanish.

Though he wouldn't openly admit it, he had thought so much about taking Astrid's virginity throughout the years, some of his fantasies happened right in this spot, much to his advantage. Most Vikings wanted to bring themselves pleasure, but not Hiccup. He always thought differently. He wanted to bring this Viking warrior all kinds of intense feelings, he came second. And right at this moment, he either needed a bucket of water to the face or hot coals dumped down his shirt to calm himself down.

Astrid was becoming more and more impatient, finding herself almost trembling against his mouth. Before she could think of anything else, Hiccup had broken the kiss. She opened her eyes, and took in the most arousing sight she had ever seen in her life.

Hiccup stood panting, eyes smoldering and swimming with desire. Holy Valhalla, she wanted to touch him and love him for all he was worth. She didn't exactly know what was boiling deep in her stomach, curling into a tight knot, she just knew that she loved it.

One shoulder of his bear-pelt vest gathered around his elbow, and his flowing russet hair was sticking up in the most adorable places, thanks to her hands greedily taking in the soft texture. His chest was heaving, his breaths coming in hot ragged puffs that blew her bangs to the side. This sure as Freya didn't look like any side of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III that she had seen before; she'd never seen him lit on fire like a Monstrous Nightmare.

Still glaring at her, the Viking backed up and seductively flipped the small lock on the door to his backroom in the forge. Her insides boiled.

He walked over to his coal pit and began pumping air to heat them, spraying hot embers in the snowy night air caught inside the small room.

"Just making sure you don't get cold, milady," he grinned again, only this time, there was something mischievous playing on his lips.

By Thor, she was going to burn from the inside out. Wait…it was perfectly warm in here… _with her armor on_.

Before she could think of something to say on the subject, this new confident Hiccup had pulled her into his arms, cutting off her train of thought. Following the images he had seared into his imagination, he slowly walked his lady backwards until the edge of his work bench tucked nicely under her butt. She put her hand backwards to balance herself, but Hiccup was way ahead of that. He boldly put his hands on her rear, and lifted her gracefully up and onto the table, stepping between her legs, all the while keeping his mouth glued to hers.

Astrid meant to say something witty, or something appreciating his confidence, but all that came out when she pulled her lips away from his was "Hiccup, I love you. By Freya, I love you. I always have and I always will. To the end of time," She groaned in response to the sudden openness of her body and the friction he was applying to her.

He grinned against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began planting small kisses on her neck, making her shutter. "I know you do."

Astrid closed her eyes and leaned into him, burying her face in his hair. He smelled like the outdoors, like damp wood and evergreen trees. She picked up the remnants of smoke and burning metal, along with the strangely pleasant musky smell of dragon. The combination was highly arousing, and she felt herself growing damp in her lace underwear, heat pooling between her legs.

Hiccup thought keeping up personal hygiene made him a pansy, much by the constant mention of Snoutlout. She scoffed on the subject before fading into that not-able-to-think state Hiccup was fond of putting her in. Tell that to her soaked panties.

She closed her eyes and smiled, taking in a deep breath of the familiar scent. At the moment, it seemed far more sensual and alluring as he continued burning a path in her flesh, branding her with his tongue. Her hands pushed his vest off of his shoulders completely, letting it fall to his feet as he shook it off. She smiled again. _Finally. More Hiccup_.

Hiccup felt a new flame ignite his entire body, sending a jolt of pleasure straight between his legs. He felt his leggings getting tighter, but chose to ignore that little problem until Astrid was perfectly satisfied. "You know I love you too, right, milady?"

She always loved that nick-name he gave to her. "Of course, Dragon Rider."

He giggled, and she felt his cheeks flush hot red. He tightened his arms around her waist and pulled back to bump his head into hers and stare into her gorgeous icy-blue eyes. Rather than cooling him down, her gaze stuck him like lightening.

"Are you sure you're alright with this, Astrid?" he asked. "Er, I mean," he cleared his throat, not knowing if she saw this going in the same direction or not. "You okay with, you know…taking the next step?" He stumbled over the last few words, not expecting to ever say those words to Astrid Hofferson, of all people.

She laughed out loud before nuzzling her face against Hiccup's, feeling his slight stubble scrape her face gently. "I've been ready since you woke up from that coma a year ago, ya idiot. I've loved you for so long, Hiccup. How many times do you want me to say it?" She smiled boldly again, pushing herself closer.

He giggled. "I will never get used to hearing that one, Astrid." He could not believe that during all that time he was getting chased by Monstrous Nightmares, knocking things over, and just generally ruining everything, Astrid was in love with him.

"I've always loved the lankiness about you." She wrapped her legs around his waist. "And that soft dark russet hair no other Viking seems to have around here." She slipped her legs around his neck and leaned into his ear before whispering "And that unbelievably dorky smile that makes me want to wipe it off your face with my mouth."

Hiccup had to struggle to not sink to his knees. Her breath poured like lava over his body, and he felt electricity shoot up every single one of his nerves. Before he registered what was happening, he felt Astrid tugging at the hem of his tunic. He was way too turned on to fight her eager hands or feel nervous because of his pathetic appearance, so he compliantly raised his arms above his head.

Astrid tugged it off as quickly as she could, fumbling undressing another person for the first time. The bottom got caught around his neck awkwardly, and she reluctantly accepted his help in taking it off.

Hiccup tossed his shirt to the ground, and before he could react, Astrid had laid her head against his chest. She pushed her entire head against him, feeling his warmth spread to light her cheeks on fire. She had laid awake so long just to hear his heartbeat. She was so curios as to what made this dragon rider tick. His heart beat swiftly in his chest and she felt his chest softly rise and fall with his breathing. By the gods, she could spend her the rest of her life just listening to his heart and feeling him breath. She closed her eyes, and the Viking giggled as he leaded over to kiss her head.

"It beats for you, ya know. Just you Astrid. I'm so utterly and completely yours. It's kinda pathetic, actually."

She smiled and sighed hearing this, knowing he had just read her mind…again. Reluctantly, she pulled her head away to let her eyes feast on the sight of him. She had dreamed so long about what he had looked like, but nothing could prepare her for what stood before her.

Her eyes widened and she took in all of his soft pale skin, beckoning her closer. Slight muscles outlined his chest, and tight abs called to her and disappeared with a soft trail of hair into his trousers. His chest was nothing impressive in Viking standards, but to Astrid, it was perfect in all of the right places. He wasn't underfed, but also not rippling masses of muscle. The wonderful balance had Astrid biting her lip. Just seeing so much skin with a light dusting of freckles made her grow uncomfortably wet. She was so busy taking in the sight of him, that he didn't realize he was as red as a tomato.

She sighed and shook her head with a grin. "Oh Hiccup, what am I to do with you?" She hopped off the bench to look directly into his eyes. "I'm staring because you're breathtaking, Hiccup. You're stunningly gorgeous, I've thought about you for so long. Like this."

She started kissing down his neck, running her hands on his bare skin. _So right. He is everything I could ever want. So damn right_. His blush remained, but he relaxed, trusting her completely. Before she could get any further, he used his index finger to lift her chin back up to meet his eyes.

"I want something off of you too, baby," he grinned widely, his heart burning with love and the rest of his body burning with desire.

This time, it was her turn to blush madly. However, she was strangely reassured with the need in his eyes, and bravely ridded herself of her shoulder armor and blue striped top, and was urged on by how warm it now was in the room. She was left with her breast bindings, and suddenly felt completely and utterly self-conscious. She slowed to a halt and darted her eyes to the floor.

Sensing the cause of her hesitance, Hiccup stepped forward to her and took her hands. "You're my kind of perfect, Astrid Hofferson." His hands found their way to where the fabric was tucked into the wraps. "Please?"

She stared into his eyes before finding that reassurance again and nodded her head before squinting her eyes closed to let him remove more of her clothes. He pushed his body up against hers, covering her exposure with his body which made her relax against him. The sudden contact she felt caused her breath to catch in her throat, and she let out a small moan in pure delight.

Before she knew it, Hiccup was clumsily unwrapping the final wound, letting the thick string of fabric fall to the compact dirt floor of the forge. The air hit her small breasts, tightening her nipples against his warm chest. She wasn't used to the intense feeling of friction on her breasts, and eagerly desired more, crushing her body into his.

"Hey hey, I feel cheated," Hiccup giggled. "Let me finally look at what I've been dreaming about for years, my love." The smooth tone in his voice gave her the strength to walk backwards and let his eyes scan her with scrutiny.

His forest green eyes widened with absolute delight and shock. He had no idea she would be this perfect. Yes, perfect, but not fucking sculpted-by-Freya-herself perfect. His throat closed up as he took in the sight of her; small breasts but the best size, tight arms, strong shoulders, and beautifully sculpted abs from throwing her axe into a tree for years.

He painfully forced his eyes to her face, which was turning an almost violet color. The young lanky Viking giggled in response. He moved forward to kiss the top of her head.

"You're a goddess, Astrid," he grinned into her hair.

She smiled and hugged him back, but quickly realized that at this rate, it would be morning before anything else could happen between them. Thing had been so wonderful, but painfully slow. Even though the last thing Astrid wanted to do was rush this special time between them, she did need more contacts with the boy she loved before she exploded.

After a half hour of further blushing and discovering each other, the two of them were stripped down to their underwear, giggling but highly aroused. Hiccup's jaw had flapped open when he saw that Astrid was wearing lace panties cheekily under her spiked skirt and leggings, and she had instantly told him it was all for him, earning her a deep kiss on the mouth.

"I secretly bought them from trader Johann last month," she mumbled, but Hiccup already had his fingers hooked in the thin waistband, tugging them down her soft legs. He kneeled before her as she gingerly stepped out of them, fully naked now. His eyes traveled up her creamy legs and rested on her face staring down at him. He planted small kisses along her legs before grasping her upper thighs and placing her on the table in front of him.

She gasped, but trusted him to protect her from the rest of the world. She opened her legs, allowing him entrance to stand between them. She quickly captured his mouth with hers, and, before he could protect himself or get self-conscious, Astrid tugged his underwear down hard, allowing them to form and puddle at his feet. He instantly froze the kiss and moved his hands to cover himself.

It was Astrid's turn to laugh, moving his hands away to expose himself. He panicked and felt himself bubbling from the inside out, praying she wouldn't get up and run away right then. _Oh Gods, Hiccup DO NOT throw up._ Astrid was not prepared for what she saw.

Her jaw dropped at just how stunningly beautiful he was, nothing gross like Ruffnut made it sound. He was perfect. Beyond perfect, like he was handmade by the gods, and they were jealous when they had to send him to earth. She then cocked her head, confused as to how this…thing…was ever supposed to fit inside of her, and feel _good_ , of all things. He was a full seven and a half inches, standing at attention under her gaze. And, of course, the proud owner was 50 different shades of red, purple, and green.

Before she could respond, she felt the urge to drop to her knees and taste every inch of his skin, starting with his perfect manhood.

"Hiccup!" The wooden door raddled with Gobber's booming voice and pounding fist. "You in there, lad? Gotta close up the shop!"

Astrid froze before her heart was up in her throat, face red and eyes wide. She ripped her gaze away from Hiccup's body and locked horrified eyes with his own. She panicked and grasped for her clothes clumsily as the redhead scampered for his leggings.

"Jus-just a second, Gobber!" he yelled. He grabbed them in a tight fist and brought it to cover his crotch, almost tripping over his own legs. "I'll be out in one second!"

They could hear Gobber fiddling with the locked door. "You locked the door, eh? What in Thor's name are you up to in there?"

Astrid was half dressed as Hiccup tugged his tunic over his head. "Oh, you know, the usual top secret projects. It's a big surprise for Toothless, can't let anyone see!"

He swore he heard him chuckle. "Well tell Astrid her mum needs her at home for dinner, 'less you need her for your top secret project o' yours in there."

Astrid froze in place. Hiccup grit his teeth.

 _Oh Thor…_


End file.
